In Love With Syn
by DomieG
Summary: This is a Syn Gates CM Punk love story NOT SLASH! It's supposed to be a wreslting and sort of a rock category...but I hope you enjoy.
1. Intro

OC's  
Name: Jenna Saunders Nickname: Jen  
Age: 27  
Job: WWE Diva  
Brand: Smackdown  
BF: CM Punk  
Crush: Synyster Gates (Brian Haner)  
Looks: Short Dark hair, blue gray eyes, tan skin, nice bone structure, 5'6", 130lbs.  
Personality: Punk rocker, a bit wild and silly, knows how to have fun, serious when she needs to be.  
Piercings: Belly button and ears twice

Name: Delanie Briella Smith Nicknames: Brie, Del  
Age: 27  
Job: WWE Diva  
Brand: Smackdown  
BF: Matt Hardy  
Crush: Matt Saunders  
Looks: Long Dark hair, blue eyes, 125lbs, 5'7"  
Personality: Fun, cool, depressed at times  
Extra: From England but moved to NC when she was 16 so she has a weird country/British accent  
Piercings: Snakebites and ears

Name: Madiggen Nickname: Diggs  
Age: 24  
Job: Waitress at a restaurant in CA  
BF: Zacky Baker  
Looks: Brown dreads, brown eyes, chocolate skin, wears glasses and contacts  
Personality: Nice, loves A7X, sincere, serious at times, fun  
Tats/Piercings: Lip piercing on the left, anatomically correct tattoo on left arm

***DISCLAIMER!***

I do not own Avenged Sevenfold nor do I own anyone in the WWE, but I do own the OC's. Thank you and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Jenna's POV

I walk down the hallway, a bit bouncy. Happy because now Smackdown! and my brother's band are gonna have similar touring schedules for the next few months. And tonight was the first night and I'm gonna visit him.

"Scream `til there's silence, scream `til there's life left vanishing..." I had sung.

"Jen!" Delanie said coming from around the corner holding up a shirt with the Death Bat on it.

"Who said I'm taking you with me?" I ask walking to Punk's locker room.

"Because, I wanna meet Avenged Sevenfold." She says jumping.

"Or just my brother," I say rolling my eyes.

"Shhh!" She said. "Don't let Matt hear you!"

I roll my eyes again and knock on Punk's locker room door.

"I'll get you when I'm about to leave. `K?"

"YES!" Del screeched and ran down the hall.

Punk opened the door in his trunks and tee.

"Hey babe," He said pulling me into a hug and into the room.

"Hey," I say giggling as he picked me up and kissed my cheek.

"I have plans for us tonight," He said placing me on his lap as he sat on the couch.

"Aww, but babe, I was gonna visit my brother tonight," I whine laying back on him.

"Oh yea, I forgot," He said sounding a bit disappointed.

"But, I'll make it up to you...I promise," I say turning around and kissing his lips.

Punk grabs my waist and kissed back while I wrap my arms around his neck. He starts to going to my jawline and nibbled my ear.

"How `bout you make it up to me now?," He groaned in my ear.

"Uh-huh," I say moaning.

Punk pulled me on top of him and we continued on the couch from there.


	3. Chapter 2

"How'd you convince Matt to let you come with me?" I ask Delanie as we made our way to the Avenged Sevenfold tour bus.

"I told him I was hanging with you tonight," She said shrugging.

"Nice to know that your man'll let you go with your best friend wit your friend and 5 guys," I say turning down another street.

"He doesn't have to know my intentions!" Del said crossing her arms.

"Oh you mean the 'hooking up with my brother and becoming a Saunders', intention?" I ask as we turn into the parking lot and find the tour bus.

"Just think about it, we'll be sisters!" She says smiling as she's looking up at the bus.

I roll my eyes, and walked over to the door, then knocked. Jason had opened the door.

"I'm sorry but no fan...Jenna?" He exclaimed.

I smile and nod,

"Hey Jay."

"Holy shit! You're really here!" He said running back into the bus. "Guys, Matt wasn't lying! Jenna's here!"

I laugh and walk up the stairs with Del following close behind. The first person who came up to me was Zacky, and he hugged me really tight.

"Zacky...hi...can't...breathe!" I say trying not to pass out.

"Sorry..." He says letting go. Then he saw Del. "Who's that?"

"Gosh, you guys haven't been paying attention to the letters, phone calls or tv, have you?" I ask. "This is my best friend, Delanie or Del for short."

Del stepped up and waved.

"Hey, how you guys doing?"

"Good," said a voice. I look up and see Matt.

"Mattie!" I scream and ran towards him.

"Hey little sis," He said hugging me back. I could tell the Del was straing at the back of my neck, so I introduced her.

"Bro, this is Delanie aka Del." Matt looked at her and smiled. This is what made DEl blush.

"Hey Del...that's a nice name," Matt said still not taking his eyes off of her.

"Thanks...so is yours," She says smiling back.

"Well before you two get anymore aquainted,"I say. "If they're 5 of you, where are the other 3?"

"Johnny's sleep and Brian and Jimmy went to get food...and beer." Zacky answered with a bag of baked chips in his hands.

"And where's Madiggen, Mr. Baker?" I ask crossing my arms.

"She just got off of work," He said then sticking his tongue out. I stick mine out and the door opens.

Jimmy came up the stairs first, then Brian. My eyes were glued onto him. He looks a lot hotter since the last time I saw him.

"Holy shit!" Jimmy said looking at me. "It's Matt's sister!"

"I told you guys that the WWE has a similar touring schedule as us," Matt said taking his attention away from Del.

"Oh yea...we remembered," Jimmy said. Then he hugged my tighter than Zacky did.

"Um, I think she's turning purple dude," Syn said looking at my face smirking a bit.

"OOPS!" he said putting me down in a chair.

"Jesus Christ, you guys are gonna kill her before she's even been here a good 10 minutes!" Matt exclaimed.

"We sorry," Brian said in a high voice. (A/N: same way like he said "me tired")

I laughed then opened the bag.

"Beer! And it's my favorite brand!"

"How do you know it's for you?" Jimmy asks.

"`Cause there's like 40 beers in here," I say taking out my bottle opener.

"That's why I've always liked hanging with your sister," Brain said. "She loves to get drunk and she's a chick!"

We all laughed and Matt came over and pushed Syn playfully.

'Oh yea, I'm-a love hanging out with them for the next few months!'


	4. Chapter 3

Del and I got back to the hotel around 2 am. We didn't get too wasted so I was able to drive back. We went our separate ways and I found myself unlocking the door to the room that Punk and I share. I walk in and see Punk sitting on the couch watching an HBO special.

"Y-you still up babe?" I ask closing the door.

"Yea," He groaned sitting up straighter.

I smiled and went over to the couch, and sat next to him. I hold my arms open and he smiled then laid his head on my chest.

"You smell like smokes," He said chuckling.

"Syn smokes," I say slowly laying back.

"...and booze?" He asks yawning.

"I might've had or two…" I say closing my eyes.

"Love you anyway," He mumbled into my shirt

"Love you too," I say and we both drift off.

*BANG BANG BANG*

My eyes shot open and I wake up in the bed.

"GAH!" I groaned holding my head.

Phil looked like he's been up for a while. He came around and gave me an aspirin and a cup of water.

"I'll get that for you."

I swallowed the pill and hear Del's voice.

"Jen! Matt broke up with me!" She said plopping on the bed. I bounced around and looked at her strangely.

"Why?" I ask still holding my head.

"He saw where your brother wrote his number," She said showing me her arm.

"Gosh, couldn't you wait a few days?" I say pinching the skin between my eyes.

"I was drunk and too tired to wash it off," She said when Phil walked into the bathroom. Then she started to whisper, "You and Syn seemed to be hitting it off last night."

"No, we're just friends," I say with a smile.

"Yet you blushed when he said he had always liked you," She pointed out.

"But said he liked me when I'm drunk," I explained.

"Right," She said rolling her eyes.

Phil came out of the bathroom and said,

"Jen, I'm gonna go to the McDonalds down the street, `k?"

"OOH! Can you get me a McMuffin?" I ask giving him the puppy dog eyes.

He chuckles and says, "Sure." Then he smirked and left out of the door.

"So can we visit your brother today?" Del asked.

I laughed and threw my pillow at her head.


	5. Chapter 4

Phil didn't want to go see my brother today he had to train. So I shawered and dressed and grabbed Del went back to the bus.

I knocked and yelled,

"Matt! It's your sister open up!"

The door opened and revealed Brian.

"Hey Jenna, Del," He said smirking at ne.

"Hey Synnie," I say.

"Don't call me that," he groaned going back up the stairs. We follwed and I continued to mess with his head.

"But Synnie, you let me call you 'Synnie' when we were younger," I say in a baby tone.

"But it was cute then," He said plopping down in the booth.

"Where's Mattie?" Del asks.

"In his bunk," Brian said flatly.

Del smiled a bit and and skipped upstairs.

"So me calling you Synnie was cute?" I ask mockingly.

"No...maybe..." He said trailing.

"Fine Synnie!" I say to get up, but then I felt hands on my sides. These hands started tickling me.

"AH!...STOP!" I mananged between giggles.

"You have to stop calling me Synnie!"

"Never!" I laugh.

We soon ended up on the floor with him over me, laughing.

"Gosh, fine, I won't cal you Synnie!" I finally say.

"Good," He said. Then we looked into each other's eyes. I felt an attraction to him, and apparently he felt it too, because his lips started to come closer to mine. I made my lips form a kiss and we both close our eyes. Our lips were about to meet until we heard voices and feet. We hurried and got up and fixed ourselves.

"Jen you're back!" Diggs said opening her arms for a hug..

"Yea, Del convinced me to come back today." I say hugging back.

Zacky was right there behind her.

"Do I get a hug?"

"Are you gonna kill me?" I ask.

"No," He said hugging me.

Brian looked at me up at me and came over.

"Can I get a hug?" I nod, and his arms slide around my waist. When we pull apart, Brian winks at me and I blush.

My phone buzzes in my pocket a few seconds later.

'I gotta tlk 2 u l8r' ~~Diggs...


	6. Chapter 5

Just like she promised, we talked. Diggs pulled me off of the bus and Del followed, wanting to know what was going on.

"I saw you," Diggs said ever so serious.

"You saw what?" I ask.

"You and Brian, I saw everything!" She said in low tones. "From the tickling to when you two almost kissed on the floor!"

"Whoa, you 2 almost kissed?" Del asks.

I was turning red, yet Diggs continued.

"He likes -no- loves you!"

"No he doesn't!" I say. "We're just friends."

"He's always loved you! Ever since you guys were teens, he's always wanted to ask you out! Yet you kept saying that you guys are only friends!" She responded waving her hands around.

"How would you know if I didn't meet you `til I was 22?" I ask kind of confused.

"Zacky and Matt told me!"

"I need to sit down," I say sliding down the side of the bus and sat on the cool ground with my hands on my face.

Memories came running through my head. Brian letting watch the band practice, convincing everyone to go to all the shows even when midterms were coming up, and him always being around me when I was scared and didn't know what to do. Now he's trying to kiss me!

"Jen?" Del said squatting down next to me. "You ok?"

I raise my head up and see everyone standing there looking at me. I look at everyone's faces and stop on Brian's.

"Jen maybe you should lie down," Matt suggests.

"Yea, you can lie in one of our bunks," Brian says.

"N-no, it's almost time for the WWE to get back on the road," I say getting up. "And Del and I have to check out of the hotel."

"Oh, okay" Matt said. "If you guys need a lift then we can get you there."

"Ooooh! Can we?" Del asked jumping excitingly.

"Only if Phil agrees to come," I say.

"You're still with that Punk?" Matt asks.

"Yes, I'm still with Punk," I say smirking a bit.

"I don't like him. He seems like a jerk," Brain says crossing his arms.

"`Cause he goes against everything you believe in?" I say more than a questioning.

"Yes!" He says smiling.

"Well we'll see you guys later," I say taking Del's hand and walking towards the rental. Del waved and blew a kiss to Matt. As soon as we hopped into the car, my phone buzzed twice meaning I had 2 texts.

The first was from Diggs:

"Just consider datng Syn. Remember he 3's u!"

I rolled my eyes and checked the 2nd one.

"I checked us out of the hotel. Ur bags r n frnt of Del's room. I left 2 get ahead of matt b4 he did sumthng stupid. luv ya ~~Phil.

I sighed and drove to the hotel pissed.


	7. Chapter 6

We ended up riding with my brother to the next city. I was pissed because Phil wasn't answering his phone. I dial it again, but I went straight to voicemail.

"Ugh!" I exclaim.

"What's wrong?" A voice said. I jump and turn around to see Brian, who was now laughing.

"Phil's not answering his phone," I say flatly.

"Told ya he was a jerk."

"He's not..." I sigh and sat down on the nearest bunk.

Brian sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"You know you don't to stay with him," He said looking sincere.

"But I love him."

"Does he love you?"

"Well he says he does."

"Do you believe him?"

I had to think. I mean he tells me this every day I see him. He always makes me feel good...But he doesn't like my brother or my other friends. Plus he didn't yell at me for drinking yesterday or driving to the hotel drunk. He's also been a lot happier than usual the past few weeks.

"I don't know anymore," I say with tears building up in my eyes.

"I can help," Brian said. He moved his hands to my face and put his lips against mine.

My brain was slow to react, but my body knew just what to do. I kiss him back and Brian arms slid down to my waist and pulled me closer. My arms slid up his chest and and he asked for an entrance. I gladly let him in. Soon he was about to slid his hands up my shirt, but I pulled away.

"You're gonna have to wait to get that far," I say smirking.

"I can wait," He said. Then he gave me a sweet and soft kiss. "Now let's get back downstairs before the others start worrying."

"I don't think they will," I say as Brian took my hand and led me to the lower half of the bus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Moments later`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole ride, Brian whispered sweet nothings in my ears.

"Aww look at Syn and Jen!" Johnny said.

Everyone looked at us and smiled, but Matt called Syn over to talk.

~~~****Brian's POV****~~~

I followed Matt upstairs and the second he turned around, I knew I was gonna get it.

"What's going on?" He asked calmly.

I was shocked at how he was taking this.

"She likes me and I love her," I say.

"What about Punk?" He asked.

"What about him? He's acting like a jerk towards her!" I say. "He won't answer your sister's calls! And yet I'm the bad guy? No way."

Matt sighs and pats my shoulder.

"As long as you don't hurt her, it's cool."

I smirk and nod. We soon hear girls squealing.

"I guess she told them," I say turning around.

I walked downstairs and Jen came up and hugged me.

"Awww!" The girls say in unison. I smile and hug her back knowing that she would soon be mine.


	8. Chapter 7

We got to the hotel and checked in.

"Party in my room, 8:30 `k guys?" Del said as we got our bags.

Everyone nodded and Del and I made our way upstairs.

"Wanna go swimming, since the guys have a show and we don't?" Del asks.

"Sure," I say as I got to the door. I open it and see Phil's stuff in there already. I call out for him and there was no answer. "I don't remember him having so many bags..."

I shrug it off and pull out my black bikini, with white spots and a large tee to wear with over the outfit.

Del met me in the lobby and she wouldn't stop talking about Brian.

"So when are you gonna break it off with Phil?"

"I don't know...soon though...Brian isn't a jerk. He cares," I say sighing happily.

"Well he loves you more than Phil does, `cause there he is with another woman," She said the second we entered the premises.

My head shot right up and I saw him with a red head.

"Please don't tell me he went back to Maria!" I pleaded.

"No, it can't be. Maria's hair isn't that red."

I ran over to them ready to scream.

"PHILLIP JACK BROOKS!" I yelled. Tears flooded my eyes. "YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH LITA?"

Del came up beside me.

"What the hell Punk? I thought you loved her?"

Phil stood up and tried to explain himself.

"Jen, I do love you!" He started

"Then why have you answered my calls? Huh? `Cause you're with her!" I cried. People were staring, but I didn't care. I wanted them to know that Mr. Straight Edge is a cheater!

"Jen calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm the fuck down, you...you JERK!" I then pushed him into the pool, and marched off. I turned around to see that Del had pushed Lita into the pool while she was helping Punk. That made me feel better just a bit, but I had a plan.

I open our-no- MY hotel room door and open the glass balcony door.

"Help me throw their bags into the pool!" I say to Del.

"This is gonna be fun." She smirked.

"AND HERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!" I yell down to them and I threw the first bag down to them. It made a big splash, and threw the other 4 into the pool after that. We then could hear curses coming from below.

"You're welcome!" Del yelled down and waved.


	9. Chapter 8

I moved my stuff into Del's room and sat in the bed eating cookies and cream ice cream that I ordered from room service. I was so out of it, that I was actually watching "Cheers".

"Jen, c'mon snap out of it!" Del said.

"Why?" I whine.

"`Cause the guys are coming over in about 10 minutes," She said pulling my arm and dragged me off the bed.

"Owie!" I say. I then look and see Del had on some loose fitting shorts and a tank top.

"What?" She asks.

"You tryna give my brother a boner?" I say getting up.

"No..." She said trailing off, looking like she was thinking. I chuckle and rolled my eyes. I grabbed a tee and some shorts and head off into the bathroom to change. I put my hair in a ponytail and slip my feet into my blue bunny slippers.

I walked out and see the guys and Madiggen walking into the room. Brian's eyes immediately met mine and smiled. I put my clothes in my bag and ran over to him.

"Hey Synnie," I said forgetting about the jerk at the pool.

"Remember, you can't call me the that," He said taking my hand.

"What if I said I broke up with Punk?" Brian's eyes went wide and a smile had appeared across his face.

"So I won?" He asked cheerfully.

"Actually I caught him cheating on me, but yea you won." Brian grabbed me and kissed me passionately, and it made my whole body tingle. Not even Punk could do that!

"So I'm guessing she told him." Del said.

Brian pulled away from me and nodded. He took my hand again and led me to the couch and placed me next to him.

"So are we watching a movie or what?" He asked.

We all laughed and they found places to sit.


	10. Chapter 9

Next Morning

I wake up lying on top of Brian. I smirk and look him over. He looked so sweet and peacful sleeping. I then notice his hands started moving from my waist to my ass.

"Synnie," I whisper. "Hey Synnie, are you up?"

Brian's hand squeezed my ass and I bit my lip to keep the squeal in, but it came out a bit. A smirk appeared on his face so I figured that he was up.

"Gosh you're so immature," I say putting my red face in his shirt.

"But I'm not a jerk," He said rubbing my back.

"...You are so lucky you're right," I say kissing his cheek.

"Aww, all I get is a kiss on the cheek?" He asks pouting.

I chuckle and kiss him gently on the lips and Brian slide his finger up my sides, which gave me goose bumps. Again something else Punk has never been able to do.

I pull away and poked his chest.

"Ok, now let's get up." I say rolling off of him. "I have to get ready for the pay-per-view tonight."

"I have to get my clothes from the bus." He says stretching. "Wanna come?"

"Sure...after I shower." I say pulling out some jeans.

"But I'll be done by then."

"I know," I say getting his subtle yet obvious undertones.

He smirked, pretending he didn't wanna come over here and take me on right now.

"Nobody'll know" He mouthed nodding over to the bathroom door.

"They'll hear moaning and giggles," I mouth back.

"Not if the water's loud enough." He whispered.

"Not yet," I whisper back.

I see him bite his lip and throw his head back so he was looking at the ceiling. He also slid his hands into his pockets so it wasn't so obvious what I was doing to him. I decide to set him off, hoping to get the reaction I was dying to see.

I walk over while he was still looking at the ceiling and breathing heavy. I kiss the side of his neck and I suck his neck for a quick second. His hands were coming out of his pockets, but I stepped away before he could grab me.

"Still gotta wait," I say.

"I...can...wait," He says in a strained voice. He then turns around and runs out of the door in a hurry. I giggle and skip back into the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 10

After my shower everyone was awake and doing something. Johnny and Jimmy were playing poker, Del and Matt were just talking about random things, Zacky just hopped in the shower, Diggs was making breakfast, and Synnie was strumming random chords on his guitar.

I plop down next to him.

"Hey Brian, whatcha doin'?" I ask in an Isabella way. (Phineas & Ferb)

"Sitting next to you," He says placing his guitar back in its case.

"Wanna travel the hotel?" I ask titling my head.

"Sure, that sounds more fun than hearing your brother using lame lines on your friend," Brian responds pointing at them. I laugh and pull him up.

"C'mon Synnie, we're gonna discover the Hilton," I say as he groans at the name.

We walk up and down halls and floors, signing autographs, talking about random things, and catching up.

"So you're telling me that some of the Divas have fake boobs?" He asks when I tell him about Divas' implants are popping.

"Mm-hmm," I nod trying to keep myself from laughing.

"Are yours fake?" He asks trying to look down my purple v-neck.

"No!" I say pulling up the collar.

"What? I was curious," He said as we turned another corner. When we turned the corner I see a person who I now can't stand. Punk.

"Hey Jen." He said looking a bit glum.

"Punk," I say nonchanlty.

"C'mon don't do me like that," He says.

"Like what? A jerk?" I say sharply.

He sighs. "Can we talk?"

I roll my eyes. "Fine you have one minute."

"I'm sorry for what I've done. I was starting to get lonely, and Amy was there." He states. "And I want to try again."

"So you're saying that I wasn't there for you?" I say as my voice grew angrier. "After all of those times? Remember when you were WHC for the time in '08, who was there holding your hand when you got stitches and you said you had spots in your vision? Who helped you?" By now angry tears stung my eyes.

"But I wasn't using my head when I was with Amy-" He started.

"Yea, you were using your dick!" I yelled.

I could tell that one hurt, Punk's head dropped and for once I didn't care about his problems or gave a damn about him.

"Goodbye, jerk," I say taking Brian's hand and walked to the room with tears falling from my eyes.


	12. Chapter 11

A Week Later

Things have been going smoothly with Brian and me. Punk has gone back to his whore, but I could care less. Madiggen and Del have been there for everything, but it's Friday and the WWE doesn't have a show, but the band does so...Girls Night Out!

"Whatcha wearing Diggs?" I ask

"A certain band tee and skinnies," She called.

Del had been ready first wearing a purple shirt and skinnies. I had found an all gray and black outfit ,to put together.

We were soon done and were going to a club where we'd meet my other 2 friends from high school. Both Gaabriella and Aaliyah were standing in front waving like the crazy people they were.

We had a huge group hug and Del and Diggs were chuckling behind us.

"Oh c'mon, if I hadn't seen you guys for a while, I'd hug you too!" I chuckle.

They made faces and we walked into the club.

"So what happened with Punk?" Gab asks.

"He cheated on me with a dirty red head," I say taking a sip of my drink.

"He went back to Maria?" Aaliyah asked almost spitting out her drink.

"No. Matt's old dirty red head." Del asked.

"Your brother had a dirty red head?" Gab asked.

Diggs and I share a laugh. "No!"

"My ex-boyfriend. Matt Hardy's red head!" Del said laughing.

"Lita?" Gabriella and Aaliyah say in unison.

"Amy as he likes to call her." I say rolling my eyes. "But I don't care. Brian apparently loved me since we were little an-"

"Whoa, Brian as in Syn Gates Brian?" Li-Li asks with her eyes bugged out.

"Yea, and I'm starting to love him back. I say stirring my drink blushing.

"Aww!" They say in unison.

"I told you that you would!" Diggs said a bit jumpy.

"Gosh calm down, chica." Gabby said chuckling.

I decide to look up and scan the club. I see a disturbing sight...Punk was drinking.


	13. Chapter 12

I walked up to him even though my friends told me not to worry about him anymore. But I couldn't stop myself, some weird force kept making me go towards him.

"Phil...?" I say from behind. "Phil, what are you doing?"

He turned around with bloodshot eyes and deep bags under them. I jumped but regained my composure.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" He slurred. "Shouldn't you be with your rock star?"

"I care because...I don't know and Brian's whereabouts is none of your business." I say. "Now why are you drinking?

"Because of you." He slurred. "Barkeep another, please."

"NO!" I say taking the beer. "You can't do this to yourself! You're straight Edge! Don't you remember what that means? No smoking! No drugs! No drinking!"

"But I needed something to fill the hole." He hiccupped.

"What hole?" I ask.

"The one you left." He said looking deep into my eyes. I looked back into his and seen the old Phil, the one that existed before he cheated.

"I'm sorry...I...you..." I dropped my head.

"Don't be." He said. Then he lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes again, and then he closed the gap in between us. Phil's lip ring made my body shutter and pulled me closer. His arms were around my waist and his lips were going towards my neck. That's when I snapped out of it.

"Phil...Phil, stop! It's not right!" I pulled away from his grasp. Phil's face dropped in disappointment.

"Yea, you're right," he said. He drank the rest of his beer, paid his tab, and left.

I sigh and told the girls that I was gonna take Punk back to the hotel. They again bickered with me, but I had to help him.

I walk out of the club to see Phil stumbling towards the bus stop.

"Phil!" I call out. He turns around and sighs then stops. "You're too drunk to drive, so I'm taking you back."

"We're together again?"His head snapped up.

"No, I'm gonna drive you back to the hotel," I say and Punk dropped his head again.

I get into the car and Punk rests his head on the head rest. He sighs and asks

"Why don't women love me?"

I look over at him and look back at the road.

"Women do love you, you just screw it up," I said kind of bitter.

"You haven't gotten any in a while," He chuckled.

"How would you know?" I ask.

"The tone of your voice," He said. "You're bitter and bitchy.

I bit my lip knowing he was right, he knew me too well.

"So what if I am?" I ask keeping my eyes on the road.

"I could help you," He said with a hint of needingness in his voice.

"NO PUNK!" I yell and stomp on the brakes. He looks saddened. I pulled over to the side of the road.

"Get out," I say through clenched teeth.

"But you said you'd drive me drive me back." He said.

"Catch a cab!" And he left.

I sigh and drive to the hotel in tears.


	14. Chapter 13

The Next Morning (8 am-ish)

I wake up with Brian's arm around my waist and we were in the hotel bed. I know Brian would never rape me, but I checked to see if I still had on the same clothes I went to bed in.

After I got to the hotel last night, I had changed into some shorts and a tank top. Brian came back an hour later and comforted me.

"Synnie?" I say.

"Hmm..." He groaned.

"Did you handle Punk?" I mumble.

"Yea, and he threw up on Matt's shoes then he tossed him into a wall." He said groggily. I laughed a bit and turned to face him.

"I wanna thank you," I say grabbing his face and kissing him. His arms were back around me and his tongue was asking for an entrance. I gladly let him and the kiss gets more hungerily. My hands slid down Brian's bare chest, while his start to slide up my shirt. Brian then suddenly stops.

"Do I have to wait?" He asks looking worried.

"No, Brian I love you. You make me feel good...emotionally." I say looking into his beautiful brown eyes. "Now I want you to make me feel good...physically"

Brian smiled then kissed me passionately. He then kissed along my jawline and nibbled my ear.

"I love you, too." He whispered back. I started giggling when I was stripped of my tank top and shorts. Syn was straddling me and looked stunned.

"You're more beautiful then what I imagined." He whispered. I smile and see that there was now a bulge in Brian's underwear. Brian came back down and sucked, squeezed, and licked my breasts as I became wetter. I started stroking Brian's manhood and he became harder with every touch and stroke. I then toss his boxers somewhere in the room.

Soon a finger slipped into me and I let a giggle. Next there were 3 and I couldn't stand the teasing anymore. I found a condom on the night stand and slipped it on him letting him know I wanted him. Brian lowered himself and entered me cautiously and slowly at first. I gasp at the hardness of him and he started getting a steady pace.

"Faster!" I moaned and Brian fastened his pace. I was close and Brian could tell, so he slowed and thrusted a few times more, harder than before. My back arched, I gripped the bed sheets and moaned curses as I came. I hear Brian groan so I flipped him over and rode him until he came.

We lay on our backs and tried to catch our breaths with sweat dripping down our foreheads.

"Did I make you feel good?" He asks panting.

"No, you made me feel great!" I say smiling. Brian pulled me to him and kissed me.

"I love you," He mumbled as we pulled away.

"I love you, too." I say burying my face in his chest and we soon drift to sleep that way.


	15. Chapter 14

A few hours later (12-ish)

I wake up again under Brian. I smile thinking what had led up to me being here. I try to move, but I end up waking Brian.

"Sorry." I say stretching my arms up.

"No worries, it's time to get up anyway." He groaned getting up and pulling me up with him. I laugh as he pulls me into a hug.

"Someone's a bit less tense." He says still holding me.

"Thanks to you," I say giggling.

"We can go again." He said putting his forehead on mine.

"No, I think I wanna do something today."

"You did something today and it was fun." He joked.

"Well I wanna explore the city...with friends."

"Aren't I friend?" He asked giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"My girlfriends." I say putting my hands on my still naked hips. I could tell that wasn't doing me any good since Syn wasn't looking at my eyes. "Hey! Up here!"

Brian looked up and smiled. "Okay a day with your girlfriends...Maybe I'll hang with the guys."

"Don't tell my brother about what we did!"I said a bit worried.

"Why would I do something like that? Do you think I would do something that stupid?"

I rolled my eyes and took some clothes into the bathroom. I had also taken my phone.

I call Del, Diggs, Aaliyah, and Gabriella so we can go shopping. They agree and I hop into the shower.

At the mall we had stopped at Forever 21 to get some jeans and shirts for the next time we go clubbing.

I went skipping to the clothing rack and my friends looked at me like I was nuts. So they came over to me.

"Jen, what's up?" Del said raising a brow.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You've never skipped in a store..." Aaliyah said confusing.

"Well I'm having a good day." I shrug looking through the rack.

"...What did Brian do?" Diggs asked tilting her head. She smirked making it look like she knew waht had happened.

"I'll tell you guys when we eat. I say feeling like I'd crack under pressure. They all nodded and quickly shopped.

They pulled me to the food court and sat me down.

"So what did he say?" Gab asked.

"What did he want?" Li-Li asked.

"Did he get what he wanted?" Del asked.

"What did you two do?" Diggs says crossing her arms raising her brow.

"Can we get food first?" I ask trying to get up and make a run for it.

The girls sighed and said "Fine." in unison.

I dash into the nearest food line, which happened to serve Mexican food. I sigh hoping that I wouldn't have to tell the girls what happened between Brian and I this morning. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't know it was my turn to order.

"May I help you?" The cashier asked annoyed.

"Oh!" I say embarrassed.

I ordered my food and sat down where everyone else was.

"Tell us!" Diggs said chewing on a piece of food.

I sigh knowing that they won't give me a moment's peace if I didn't say anything.

"I had sex...with Brian."


	16. Chapter 15

"You what?" Aaliyah said choking on her food. Gabby and Del looked surprised, while Diggs was smirking and laughing a bit.

"I thought you took Phil to the hotel?" Gabs says confused.

"Well I tried, but he kept coming onto me. So I kicked out of the car and told Synnie over the phone. Then him and the boys set him straight." I say not making eye contact.

"So what made you fuck Brian?" Del asks.

"What kind of question is that?"Li-Li asks. "Brian's cute and they're dating!"

I roll my eyes and say, "`Cause I wanted to thank him and I love him."

Now is when everyone choked or spat something out.

"Oh-em-gee!" Gab said smiling a bit.

"And it's all thanks to Diggs." I say smiling at her.

"What did she do?"Li-Li asks.

"She told me to give him a chance."

"Nice advice Diggs, she needed it." Gabs said taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Why?" Diggs asked.

"`Cause she wouldn't have dumped Punk if she didn't talk to her 'Synnie'!" She responded.

"Hey! Only I can call him that!" I say pointing my fork at her.

"Synnie!" Del said mockingly.

"I love my wiwwle Synnie!" Diggs said joining in.

"Is Brian little Jen?" Gabs asked.

I smile a little and say, "That's only for me to know!" The girls 'aww' in unison, as I throw out my trash.

"Now we have to hit one important store before we leave today." Aaliyah said.

"Yea? Which one?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Victoria's Secret." she smirked.


	17. Chapter 16

"What?What! NOOOOO!" I yell as they drag me into the Victoria's Secret store.

"Oh shut up!" Aaliyah says as she let's go of my left arm. "If you and Brian are gonna continue to...act adult, then you need some lacy, racy, and stylish clothing."

I wanted to die of embarrassment. Searching racks of random...lingerie pieces. Being asked my size and what I like.

"C'mon Jen you gotta pick something!" Del complained.

"Brian doesn't care what I wear!" I protest.

"Well he'll love you a lot more if wear something like this." Gab said holding up some gartears and garter belts. I cringe.

"You guys know I never want to wear one of those until my wedding!" I groaned.

"Oh well!" Del said handing me some lingerie sets. "Get in there and try these on!" And I was pushed into a fitting room.

I tried on a bombshell bra and my breasts just popped up and my eyes did the same.

"Guys I don't think I can wear this." I say.

"It's not gonna be on long when Brian sees you in it." Gab says.

"I'm not gonna buy this." I say trying on the lingerie sets.

"Yea you are." Diggs said. "I had to buy some of this once, `cause Zacky is very...kinky..."

I cringe at the thought and sighed. I actually liked some of this stuff, but I couldn't give them the benefit of the doubt, so I'll only buy 2 lingerie sets and go to a Victoria's Secret when we're on the road.

Out of the things I was given, I picked the black with white crossbones bra and panty set and a dark blue nighty with a black lace around the bottom and bust. [A/N: i have no idea if these actually exist.]

The girls had approved and we left the store. Soon after shopping, we went back to the hotel. I hurried to my room with the girls on my trail.

"C'mon! We wanna see Brian's reaction!" Del said.

"Why can't you wait `til after he says something?" I say opening the door. "Gosh he's not gonna fuc-"

I stopped when I saw Brian sitting on the couch and Matt looking angry. Brian had looked up at me and mouthed 'Sorry' and put on a sad face.

Matt crossed his arms and said, "Jen tell your friends you'll see them later."


	18. Chapter 17

I remember all the times I had gotten in trouble and Matt saying those exact words. The girls left and I dropped my head.

"What's in the Victoria's Secret bag?" He asked.

My throat went dry and I couldn't say anything.

"What's in the bag, Jenna?" Matt said using my full name.

"Stuff." I say flatly.

Matt came over to me and grabbed my face and lifted my chin so I'll look him in the eyes.

"What. Is. In. The. Bag?" Matt asked again.

Tears filled my eyes and I started crying.

"STOP CRYING AND ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" He yelled.

I cried harder and that's when Brian stepped in.

"Stop yelling at her!" He said.

Matt's gaze left my eyes and he let go of my chin and I couldn't stand, so I dropped to my knees. I look up to see Matt and Brian looking eye to eye.

"What did you say?" Matt asked.

"I said stop yelling at her!" Syn repeated.

"You fucked her! You have no control! You don't get a say!" Matt yelled.

"We love each other!" Brian barked.

Matt's head snapped up at me. "Jen get up, we're leaving." And he made his way to the door.

I remained on the floor and put my head down.

"Jen get up!" Matt yelled.

"No," I mumble.

"What did you say?" He said again.

"I said no! I'm not going with you." I say a bit louder.

"I am your brother and you will listen to me. NOW GET UP!" He yelled.

"I love Brian, and I want to stay with him!" I say slowly trying to stand.

"Jenna this is your last time," Matt yelled. "GET YOUR ASS OFF THE FLOOR!"

"Matt I think you should leave," I say with a slight growl in my throat. "I love Brian, and I'm safe with him."

Matt was red by now and looked over at Brian.

"You better watch your back." Matt growled and left.

Brian hugged me tight to his chest and I cried into his shirt.


	19. Chapter 18

The next week (Nov. 22, 2009)

Today was Survivor Series and the guys wanted to do one more show before Thanksgiving, having to leave the state. So Syn and I couldn't do our hug and kiss thing before the shows.

Everything was hectic backstage. DX was going over the program in the hallway, Mark (Taker) was meditating; Legacy was...rubbing body oil on each other? I turned my head away from that and made my way to the ramp as I got ready for my match against Beth Phoenix.

The chorus of "Beautiful Bride" by Flyleaf starts playing, and I made way down the ramp. I slide in the ring jumping on each turnbuckle. Then Beth walked down to the ring with her signature smirk. She flips off of the turnbuckle and lands on her feet.

The bell rings and we lock up. I ended up in a headlock and Beth was starting to say something to me.

"I heard Punk talking backstage."

When I got up I mumble,

"What'd he say?" I then throw her into the ropes.

She came back and clothesline me and pinned me.

"I don't know exactly, I just heard your name."

"2 count!" The ref said as I kicked out.

I nodded and we kept going with our match until I did my finisher Lunar Eclipse (springboard moonsault) and won. The ref raised my hand in victory and went over to the turnbuckle. Soon the crowd booes and I turn around into something hitting me in the face...

Punk's POV

I ran down the ramp with a chair in my hands. The crowd booed yet I didn't care, I want my girl back. She turned around and I swing. She goes down and fell on her side. Beth had stood there looking scared and ran up the ramp.

"Great," I mumble. I drop the chair and grab Jen, throw her over my shoulder, and ran out of the ring and up the ramp as fast as I could. Colors and people became a big blur as I made my way to the exit.

"Punk! Punk her down!" Delanie said running behind me.

"She's mine!" I hollered.

"She's not your property!" She yelled back.

A smirk crept across my face. "Oh yes she is!" I then stop and turn around and held up the sheet of paper that I acquired from Vince.

Del gasped and covered her mouth.

"You're such a sleaze bag!" She growled.

I chuckle knowing she can't touch me.


	20. Chapter 19

Del's POV

I gasped seeing what the paper was that Punk was holding; it was Jen's contract. He owns her now and I need back up to help get her back.

"You're a sleazebag!" I growled.

He chuckled and kept going. I pulled out my phone and called Diggs knowing that she's the only one who can get the guys to stop fighting.

Del: "Diggs-"

Diggs: "I saw, and the guys just started their set."

Del: "How long `til you get here?"

Diggs: "I left the second I saw her go down, so about 10 minutes."

Del: "`Kay, please hurry!"

I worried and paced for the next few minutes. Soon I saw Diggs running through the door.

"What do we need to do?" She asked.

"We need to get Matt and Brian to stop fighting." I say. "Then we need to hunt down that bastard and get Jen."

Diggs nodded and we left the arena going to the other arena across town. By the time we got back the guys were finished their set. I went to talk to Brian while Diggs handled Matt.

"Brian I need to talk to you. It's about Jen." I say.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" He looked worried.

"Well she might not be okay…"

Diggs's POV

"Matt, Jen's in trouble." I say quickly.

"I know." He said.

"How do you know?" I ask

"I could sense something was wrong when we started our set." He said grabbing his stuff.

Matt looked serious and I was scared to know what was running through his head, I just know he was upset.

As we left from backstage, I heard Matt mumble,

"Don't worry Jen, I'm coming for ya."


	21. Chapter 20

Jen's POV

I wake up lying in a bed with my legs tied together and my hands were handcuffed to the headboard. I was disgusted at how skimpy the outfit was and how much I had despised the color. I shuddered at how cold I was feeling.

Just then a door that looked like it separated another hotel room from this one. I saw the outline of Punk walk into the room

"Punk, what do you want?" I ask.

He turns on the light and my eyes adjust.

"You. I need you back Jen." He said.

"You cheated on me, remember? With that bitch." I say bitterly.

Punk looked sorry.

"What if I said I changed? What if I stop drinking and came to my senses?" His eyes pleaded. "Would you give me a second chance?"

"Did you change?" I ask. "And if

"Did you change?" I ask. "And if you did, you wouldn't have tied me up like this."

"Jen, I'm sorry, I really am. I still love you." He said sitting on the bed next to me and started to untie my legs. "I had started drinking when I was with Amy, I wasn't thinking clearly and I am now."

Punk actually looked sincere and he took the cuffs off my hands. I sat up looking at him.

"Punk…Phil, as much as I want to believe you, I can't." I say looking at my hands. Phil grabs my hand and kisses it.

"What would make you believe me?" He simply asks.

I then look up to meet his gaze. His forest green eyes told me that what he saying was true. I saw all of our memories in those eyes. I blink holding back tears in my eyes and hug him.

I could tell he was kind of confused when I hugged him, but he hugged back anyway. I ended up crying I his shirt, yet he was holding like there was nothing wrong.

About 15 minutes later I had finished crying and everyone had busted into the room.

"Let her go Punk!" Matt yelled.

"Don't hurt him!" I say getting up.

Everyone's mouth dropped.

"Jen, clothes." Diggs said while almost every guy, except Matt, gawked.

I get dressed and come back out and sit on the bed.

"Now Jen what did you need to say?" Del asked.

"Um…I think I love two men." I mumble.

Apparently they heard me anyway because there were a lot of dropped mouths in the room


	22. Chapter 21

**Matt was the first to speak after the eerie silence.**

"**Why?"**

**I looked at Phil and Brian, then back to Matt.**

"**They both own parts of my heart." I say. "If I pick one, I'm only going to be left with half a heart. So I'm torn in between the two."**

**Zacky chuckles at the song reference and Diggs elbowed him and he shut right up.**

"**But you never said you still had feelings for Punk." Brian said.**

"**I never said I hated him either." I state trying to stay calm.**

**Brian sighs and got up.**

"**I need time to think about this."**

**I got to him before he left out the door.**

"**Brian, wait!" But he kept walking. I had run to get in front of him.**

"**Brian what's the matter with you?" I ask.**

"**Like I said, I need time to think." He said not meeting my gaze.**

"**I'm the one who needs time to think, and you're not helping!" I say putting my hands on my hips.**

"**You love 2 men, but I only love you! Don't you think that's a bit messed up?" He asks.**

"**I'm sorry my heart decides to be all messed up and stupid. I can't help it!" Tears were now streaming down my face. "Shouldn't it be enough that I love you?"**

"**Jen, calm down," Brian said holding me.**

**I looked at Brian through my tear filled eyes. I pull away from him and run down the hall and tried to get onto the elevator. I heard his footsteps coming after me. I ran faster, but I wasn't fast enough.**

**I broke down crying in his shirt.**

"**Please don't ever run away from me like that. I couldn't handle it when you were younger and I wouldn't be able to handle it now." He mumbled into my hair.**

**I kept crying as my memory went back to when I was 15 and people kept calling me a whore when I was at school, because of some stupid rumor. I ran away from home and got lost for about a week. Some camper found me and brought me home. I was grounded for a month, but Brian, Matt, Zacky, and Jimmy were happy I was back.**

**I didn't notice that Brian was carrying me bridal style and that my head was on his chest. He somehow managed to open the door and placed me gently on the bed. By then everyone had left the room.**

"**Synnie," I whine.**

"**What's wrong?" He asks turning back around.**

"**Lay with me." I say patting the space next to me.**

**He half smiled and joined me. We were facing each other and he wrapped his arms around me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him then put my head on his chest, hearing his steady heart beat. I soon drift to sleep this way.**


	23. Chapter 22

**I wake up to yelling and the sound of clanking pans. I see Brian and Punk trying to make breakfast.**

"**What the hell are you guys doing?" I ask sitting up and rubbing my eyes.**

"**I tried to make breakfast, but Punk got in the way." Brian said looking over at Phil.**

"**Gosh, you guys are like 5 year olds." I say rolling my eyes. I then get up and walk out of the door.**

"**Where are you going?" Phil asks.**

**I say taking a keycard.**

**I take the elevator to the 4****th**** floor and knocked on room 402. I hear movement and Del answers the door half naked.**

"**Hey Jen, come in." She said.**

"**Am I interrupting? Is Matt here?" I asked scared to walk in.**

"**No, I was getting dressed." She said. "And what are you doing down here?"**

"**My two loves are fighting and I didn't feel like babysitting." I say plopping on the couch. "Oh, and breakfast is being made."**

"**How's that going?" Del asked from the bathroom.**

"**I think I smelled something burning." I say flipping the channels. "I told you Phil can't cook, right?"**

**Del laughs.**

"**Why the hell do you always date guys who can't cook?" **

"**Brian can cook!"**

"**Yea, only anything with eggs and a skillet," She joked**

"**Shut up!" I say rolling my eyes.**

**Del came out of the bathroom with a Three Days Grace band tee and a straightened ponytail.**

"**So you wanna get your brother and others for breakfast, unless your men have burned down the room by now."**

"**Ha ha," I say sarcastically as we walked down to Matt's room and knock.**

"**Matthew Saunders, get up!" I say pounding on the door. I heard him grumble. "Del's here!" **

**5 seconds later he had opened the door**** in some pants, a white tee, and a pair of converses.**

"**Whoa that was fast." I say.**

"**I have to be a gentleman." Matt said taking Del's hand and we went on to ****Diggs's room.**

**~~~Meanwhile….~~~**

"**I thought you were watching the eggs?" Brian said walking out of the bathroom.**

"**So I'm guessing Jen never told you that I can't cook." Phil says from the couch.**

"**If you can't cook, then why the hell did you want to help cook breakfast?" Brian asked.**

"**So that Jen thinks I've changed for her." Punk said.**

**Brian looked at Punk weirdly.**

"**So you only said you changed?"**

**Punk realized his mistake and changed his story.**

"**Uh no….I did change."**

"**Liar, because you'd be doing something to win her over, and take her away from me!" Brian said finishing the eggs.**

"**I am!" Phil said then his phone, which was next to Syn, went off. Brian looked down and the phone read, 'Amy'.**

**Brian looked at Phil.**

"**How could you? She still has feelings for you and you're still with your whore!"**

"**I'm not still with her!" Punk said reaching for his phone. "She just still loves me…."**

"**Yea, right," Brian said pushing Phil back. Soon punches were being thrown and Jen had walked into the room.**

"**What the hell?" She yells.**

**The men break apart and Brian's the first to talk.**

"**Phil's still with Amy!"**

**Jen gasps and feels her heart tear. She ran back out the door and went running down the hall and into the elevator. She runs out of the elevator and runs toward her rental with Brian and Phil on her heels. Jen hops in her rental and speeds off leaving Brian and Punk dumbfounded.**


	24. Chapter 23

2 weeks later

***Diggs's POV***

Jen hasn't talked to either Syn or Punk for weeks, we haven't seen her, but she still calls her to tell us what's going on. She has been on the shows and Del has tried to reason with her to come back, but that doesn't look like that'll happen anytime soon.

"Madiggen," Zacky said waving his hand in front of my face. "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm just worried about Jen." I say resting my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll find her." He said pulling me closer to him.

I nod wanting to believe him, but something wouldn't let me.

****Later the next day****

The WWE stopped touring around our schedule yesterday and we're not going to see much of Del or Punk. And I'm afraid he's going to do something because he still…

I sat up quickly and hopped up from my bunk and ran to Matt's bunk.

"Matt! Matt! I need Del's number!"

"Why?" He asked groggily.

"This has to do with the safeguard of your sister!" I say trying to shake him.

Matt got up and handed me his cell.

"C'mon Del pick up!"

*****Del's POV*****

I've been trying to keep some kind of tabs on Jen, but she says very little. Punk has no clue where she is, which is great for right now.

I've been more worried since yesterday was the last day that WWE and A7X would stop having similar touring schedules. The band stopped touring for the holidays, and wanted more time for recording, back in Huntington, while we're touring `till 23.

I walk down the hall looking for the Divas' locker room. I found it and go in. Many of the Divas were here talking to each other, but I couldn't find the one person I need to talk to.

"Hey `Ria, have you seen Jen?" I ask.

"No, but someone told me that she's here." Maria said.

"Who?" I ask worried.

"Phil," She says. "He looked a bit crazed."

I got scared and grabbed my purse and dashed out of the locker room. Then my phone rang. The caller ID said 'Mattie'.

D: Mattie I-

M: It's Diggs and I think you should look after Jen.

D: I haven't seen her and Maria said that only Punk has, and I think he has her, and I'm scared.

I started crying and ran up and down hallways.

"Jen," I call out. "Jen, scream if you can hear me!"

M: Delanie Briella Smith, calm down! Get some people to help you!

D: I can't right now!

Then I heard someone scream.

"HELP ME!" I ran towards the scream and see Luke Gallows pulling a thrashing Jen through the doors.

"JEN!" I said running towards her.

"DEL, HELP ME!" She screamed. I could see tears running down her face.

"LET HER GO FAT HEAD!" I yell kicking him.

"This doesn't involve you, trick!" He growled.

"You have my friend so this does involve me!" I shout. I then kick him in just the right spot. This caused Jen to fall on her butt, and Luke was holding himself whimpering. I grab Jen and take her back to the Divas' locker room.


	25. Chapter 24

Jen's POV

I cried my eyes out and everyone in the locker room looked at me and tried to comfort me. He didn't change at all, he doesn't love me! Punk just wanted sex! He said he needed me and he said he wanted me!

"Jen," Mickie said snapping me back.

"Yea," I whimpered.

"Mr. McMahon is here to talk to you." She said.

I look up to see Mr. McMahon standing over me. I wipe away my tears, and tried to stand, but he stopped me.

"You don't have to stand." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know things have totally been messed up for you, so I've moved you to Raw, and Punk does not own your contract anymore." I nod and kept wiping my tears as Vince continued.

"Punk will not get any title shot for the next 3 months and I'll allow you to take some time off for a few days or weeks."

I then was angered.

"He only gets not title?" I say standing. "Shouldn't he get suspended? He hit me in the head with a fucking chair and you can only not give him a title shot?"

"Ms. Saunders, the storyline writers have planned out what Punk is doing and they plan for him to not have a title shot anyway." Mr. McMahon explained.

I scrunch up my face in disgust and let more tears fall.

"Fine," I say. "It's a man's world!"

I take my bag and left the room with Del on my heels.

"Jen," She exclaims.

I stop and turn to her.

"Why must so many men screw me over?" I ask.

"They aren't…they're just unfair." She says trying not to say anything to set me off. "C'mon, we can fly back to Cali and you can be with Syn."

I sniff then smile. I had put Syn in the back of my mind when I hadn't talked to anyone for weeks.

"I couldn't think of anything better." I say hugging Del.

"That's the Jen I know!" She smiled hugging back.


	26. Chapter 25

December 24

Christmas Eve and everyone was pretty much happy. I hadn't seen Punk since earlier this week. Brian hasn't left my side since I got back. He thinks me leaving was his fault…right.

"Brian, you didn't have to make me lunch." I say as he sat the plate of a chicken salad sandwich in front of me. Sure it wasn't a big lunch, but it was a cute gesture.

"I told you I'm not letting you leave me again." He said sitting across from me.

"But it's not your fault I left…I just needed some alone time." I say picking up my sandwich.

"But you didn't talk to me for weeks." He pointed out.

"Oh see about that…" I trail off.

"I'm listening." He said raising his brow.

"I kind of might've thrown my phone in a lake." I say. "I'm sorry Synnie." I use the puppy dog eyes on him.

"You're so lucky that works!" He laughs.

"I'm gonna get a new one." I say smiling.

"Good `cause your brother was getting on me about it." He said with his mouth full.

I made a disgusted face.

"Ew, that's nasty!"

Brian smiled and chuckled. Then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I say hopping up. I run to the door and look through the peep hole and see Diggs and Zacky making faces at the hole. I roll my eyes and open the door.

"Gosh you guys are immature." I say letting them in.

"Why thank you Ms. Saunders." Diggs said as Zacky hugged me. I don't know why he must keep hugging me so tight.

"Can't…breathe…Zacky…" I squeak.

"Stop killing my girlfriend, dude!" Brian said chuckling.

Zacky put me down and I fell on my butt because I lost my balance.

"I swear I'm amazed that you can stand on the ropes without falling down." Diggs said crossing her arms.

"No she falls when her opponents knock her down." Zacky says wrapping an arm around Diggs.

"Hey!" I say as Brian helps me up.

"So what's up?" Brian asks.

"We wanted to see Jen." Zacky responded.

"Yea we haven't seen her in a while man!" Diggs said. "So share her and stop loving her for a while."

I turned several shades of red while Brian bit his lip.

"I told you they weren't going to deny it!" Diggs said hugging me.

"My mother told me I'm not allowed to lie." I say.

"Then why are you under Syn?" Zacky asked.

"Dude," Brian said.

"What? Was it too 'raw' for you?" He asked using air quotes.

"Ha ha," I say sarcastically.

"Seriously though, why did he get off so easily?" Diggs asked.

"Because the WWE wants to make it seem that Mr. Straight Edge is clean and they know how to cover their superstars." I say sitting on the couch and sigh. "I can't believe I loved that bastard."

Tears slowly filled my eyes, and Brian sat beside me, holding me. I laid my head on his chest. Wishing something would direct my attention from that bastard.


End file.
